My Biography
by CrazyCrimeLady
Summary: Ziva writes her life in hope that Tony will find her. Up to 15.24 but I doubt there are spoilers for anything past 13.24. (BTW the cover is an edit and it and it says you'll be with me like a handprint on my heart, and now whatever ways our stories end know you have rewritten mine by being my friend. This edit inspired this whole story.) AU
1. The Beggining 1982-2006

**A/N I got an idea from an edit on pinterest lol. This is Ziva writing a biogrophy. So basically she gets word that Tony left she tries to get him to find her. Using all alias' she writes her story up to current day. Hoping that Tony will figure out it is her and find her before someone else does.** **Small trigger warning for suicide mention.**

I am Sophie Ranier. And my life has been hectic to say the least. I am hoping that the love of my life, Jean-Paul will see this and come find me. But before we get into that lets start at the beggining.

I was born on November 12, 1982 as Shifra "Sophie" Devri Ranier. I was born to the head of a federal agency and a mother who wanted to escape it. My Ima had trouble having children even though she always wanted them. My Abba had an affair with a women we shall call Zaina Hur Tuma. Zaina got pregnant and had a child called Halim Noori Tuma keeping her last name. My Ima, Asriyah, was very hurt by this and her and my Abba, Imam, drifted apart. A few years after I was born my Ima had another daughter, Yarah. In my young years there was a lot of yelling. I loved my Ima, and I thought I was supposed to love my Abba so I always did what he asked and tried to impress him. My half-brother, Halim, lived with us and my Ima treated him as her own.

Halim was a solid 5 years older than me and when I was just 8 my abba started making him work for him. My Ima tried to protect Yarah and I from my abba but nothing she could do could stop him. When I was 13 my abba started training me. We left at 0430 every morning and didn't come home until 2100 each night. My ima worried.

When I was 16 and Yarah was 13 she started her training. She trained for 3 years she was our best undercover officer. When she was 16 and following orders she was killed in a bombing. I had just gotten home from my year with the Israeli army. 3 years later my ima commited suicide. She had been depressed ever since Yarah died, and abba never helped. I returned home earlier than abba and Halim didn't live with us anymore. I found ima laying on the bathroom floor, bullet through her head. I checked her pulse, just to make sure, and she was gon. The worst part was Abba's reaction. He expected us to live our lives as if nothing happened. Carry on like we always did.

2 years later I was sent to America to retrieve Halim and bring him back to Isreal. He'd gotten himself into trouble, and soon he'd be killed. I ended up meeting a man named L.J. Tibbs. He was the head of a MCRT team from NCIS. They had just lost one of there teammates and claimed that Halim had killed her. The first time I met one of them was when I first walked into the building. That is when I saw Jean-Paul for the first time. I first thought that he was having phone sex, but I then found out he was imagining his ex-partner. That was the first time I really realised that the people we, Mossad, killed, they had families. They were mourned.

I was then introduced to Thom another member of team Tibbs. I made a deal with Tibbs that if Halim really was a rogue agent and he threatened to kill Tibbs i would be his backup. Halim pulled a gun on Tibbs and I pulled the trigger on him.

Let me make it very very clear that Halim was not a bad man. My abba was. He brainwashed him. Halim and I used to run through the forests and pretend we were astronauts or that I was a ballerina and he was a superhero. But my abba killed all of that. Brainwashing at its finest.

 **A/N I am aware that these are not there names but Ziva is writing this in all alias' so for a guide here.**

 **Ziva- Sophie**

 **Tony- Jean-Paul**

 **Gibbs- LJ Tibbs**

 **Mcgee- Thom**

 **Eli- Imam**

 **Ziva's Mom- Asriyah**

 **Tali- Yarah**

 **Ari- Halim**

 **Orli- Zaina**


	2. 2006

**A/N to the guest reviewer who said something about Ziva's name being western and the rest of her family's being Hebrew. I thought about that to. I did go back and give her a Hebrew name that Sophie is sometimes a shortened version of. IDK if that fixes it or not but, Sophie and Jean-Paul is what the married assassins name were, so I am keeping them. To the other guest reviewer asking about Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, and Jenny I will introduce them this chapter.**

After I shot Halim Tibbs and I made a deal. No one had to know it was me. We got our story straight and I went back to Israel to fill out the paperwork. About 2 weeks later the director of NCIS, Anna Carey, reached out to my abba. She wanted me as a liaison officer for NCIS. My abba agreed, and he sent me to work for NCIS. When I got there I worked alongside L.J. Tibbs, Jean-Paul, and Thom E. Gemcity. While there I met several people, one being a girl I did not like at first. Her name is Amy. The other 2 were the M.E. and his assistant. The M.E. going by the name Willard Dollad. Everyone calls him Willy. And the assistant goes by Timmy Jalmer.

Amy and I got off on the wrong foot. She was following some dress code and I said she looked nice she was then mad. Jean-Paul made me crawl through a dump truck full of dirt. Tibbs would not let me use the showers in the locker rooms. I was later getting a safe deposit box with Gemcity when he told me Amy was usually nice and I figured it was just me. Thom and I got some sort of map and someone wanted it, so they pushed us into a fountain.

Working aside the team was fun. I had never been in a team situation. It was intriguing to watch them. They truly were a family. They always had each other's 6. About 2 months after I started working with team Tibbs Jean-Paul and I got sent undercover. I was already falling in love with him and this didn't help. Our assignment was to go undercover as married assassins that had been murdered because we were pretty sure surveillance was on them.

During our assignment things got very realistic. Jean-Paul took his acting to another level. And that is when I fell hopelessly in love with him.

A week later Jean-Paul had evidence pointing to him as the murderer. There was a torn glove and the partial print had 3 matching points. Jean-Paul went to jail. I might not have acted so, but I was scared. I was terrified. The person who if I made a list of why I loved them it would go on and on, was accused of murder. The first person in America that I trusted murdered someone. But deep down I knew he didn't.

My first Christmas there I didn't have plans. Jean-Paul invited me over and I happily obliged. Jean-Paul and I set up a small tree in his apartment and the weekend we had off we spent together. We cuddled on the couch and watched Christmas movies.

About 2 weeks after that Jean-Paul and I got bolted into a metal shipping container. The container was very cold. I had tried to fire off a round and see if I could get the bolt off. The bullet instead ricocheted off the metal box and I jumped Jean-Paul to protect him. We almost had a moment right there. We almost had sex in that freezing box. Instead, I climbed off him, we found a hidden room and through money out of the side of the box.

A month afterwards a school got shut down when a kid had a bomb vest strapped to him. Jean-Paul was put in charge when Tibbs got trapped inside. The kid asked for his mother who had passed away. Luckily no one was hurt.

About 3 weeks later Amy got a stalker. An ex-boyfriend was seriously obsessed. It started out with her lab being poisoned then he trespassed into Gemcity's apartment. Tibbs was very mad about this and had Amy stay with him. The man still believed that Amy was in love with him, but he was taken to jail.

2 weeks later Tibbs was in an explosion he was in a coma. When he got out he didn't remember Willy or Anna. Jean-Paul, Gemcity, and Amy tried, but he did not remember them. I went into his room and I reminded him I reminded him of Halim, and my joining of NCIS. It was during this time when Tibbs caught up with his very first partner Mike Franks

~  
 **A/N Please follow favorite review and other crap. Mostly review writers really do love them.  
Willy- Ducky (my train of thought was Donald duck mickey mouse steamboat willy your welcome)  
Anna-Jenny  
Amy- Abby  
Timmy Jalmer- Jimmy Palmer  
I used Franks real name because I figured she would think he is dead, so he's not in danger and it is not easy to connect him to her.**


	3. 2007

**A/N Thank you for all the follows and favorites! This is picking up end season 3 but transitioning into season 4. And to backdrifting how you doing I just got the email that you followed while writing this so here you go.**

Tibbs quit NCIS and moved to Mexico with Franks. Jean-Paul took over. About 2 months after he left I got in trouble with my abba and his agency. There was a bombing I was caught up in. The whole team came in to help me. Even Tibbs. I called him in Mexico and I asked him to save me. Tibbs returned to Mexico after the case. FBI special agent V.D. Spano then had an escaped criminal and called Tibbs. He decided to return to NCIS afterwards.

Jean-Paul got a new girlfriend. I was pissed. I mean I was fuming. Was it not obvious that I was in love with him. Gibbs coming back and Tony still acting like boss was just an excuse. I called him a whiny little snitch. The fact that he was acting like the boss didn't bother me. His girlfriend did. Every time I looked at him I almost cried. I mean those tears you cry because you are so mad you just breakdown. So every time Tony acted like boss I yelled at him. I had to go speed dating but it wasn't easy. It was so awkward.

On Halloween Tony was warning me about how there were bad cases on Halloween when Thom walked in with a nerdy Halloween costume. Amy dressed up as Marilyn Monroe. Timmy discovered it first. Soon enough Thom and Jean-Paul both knew about it. Jean-Paul was impressed but not near as much as Thom. A man died and someone came to the crime scene. She was with her supposed sister. She found that her daughter was kidnapped. We found her daughter and when we did she started attacking her "sister". The woman claiming to be her sister was really one of the criminals. Jean-Paul set up an NCIS trick-or-treat, the little girl went from desk to desk getting candy.

We were almost finished with a case. We found a ware house with a bomb in it. Tibbs told everyone to get out and called the bomb squad. Jean-Paul and I went out the back. I decided there was too much evidence in there and thought I could disable the bomb. I went back in and Jean-Paul followed me calling me crazy. While I was disarming it Jean-Paul made a comment about being able to see down my shirt, I asked him if he saw anything good. He said it was real good but not worth dying for. I zipped up my jacket once again pissed.

Gemcity was sick for many days. Or so we thought. We got a case. A soldier was murdered on a campus. It turns out Thom was protecting his sister. His sister, Becca, thought she had killed him. They later found out Becca was drugged. Amy found this out. Becca's favorite pizza was Tabasco peanut butter. Someone had poisoned her peanut butter.

We were working a case with a self driving car. The car's name was Otto. A lady had died while test-driving it. Amy got in the car while investigating it. The seat belt locked her in, then the car locked the doors and rolled down the windows. Thom was down there, but he didn't hear her and had headphones in. Tibbs came down and found her. He pulled the alarm, broke the window and got her out. Thom apologized and she accepted. Earlier that week we were forced to go to a sexual harassment seminar. They were talking about hugging being yellow light behavior. Amy was upset by this. Jean-Paul was leaning back on my desk when I leaned forward and licked his neck. He jumped up and asked if head slaps were inappropriate.

Gemcity was an author. He would base his characters off people in real life. Two of the people he based his characters off of were murdered. The murderer then came after Amy. A version of his book was written where Amy said she couldn't be with him. The murderer thought Amy was going to kill him for real and was trying to protect Gemcity.

I had been worried about Jean-Paul. He had been showing up late to work and getting off to go to the hospital. I later find out his girlfriend is a doctor. One night in particular Jean-Paul said he would come out for drinks with me. When he didn't show I was worried, I had this gut feeling that he was not OK. And he would not pick up his phone. Willy was with me and was worried about me. He told me to stop worrying about him. It turns out Jean-Paul was at the hospital morgue with Josie. There were some drug dealers that's drug packer had died.

 **A/N BTW Ziva won't uncover that her father was the head of mossad or that she worked at mossad. I don't know the reasoning my brain has for this, but I am sure there is one. V.D. Spano is T.C. Fornell if you didn't get that. And Becca is actually Sarah. And Jeanne Benoit is Josie. BTW sorry if I mixed up a name and put a real name in here.**


	4. 2008 5x1-5x14

**A/N I have virtually no life on weekdays, so I will try to post three chapters a week. And to tiva angels you have no clue how this plays out. Maybe Ziva sees that a former NCIS agent Anthony DiNozzo had died. So don't tell me there are a million stories like this. That's not how it plays out but until now you didn't know that. Yes, there are a lot of these what if Ziva wasn't dead things but all of them have a different story of how she is alive and how Tali is safe so... But on a different note thank you for the compliment on the idea. But, I looked and there are no other NCIS stories written in autobiography form and I don't think any of the others are all alias'. So my execution is very original. And like the very wise hippiechic101 said It's hard to take your guest name seriously. But hey thanks for reviewing I'll try to change it up. This is beginning season 5 to 5x14. I will try to make a chapter into a season but this one has too much detail. Once I get to 11 then I'll do more detailed chapters.**

The morning after that night I came in the office and found out Jean-Paul was under assignment. We found out la grenouille had found out it was him. We were tracking him on street cams when his car blew up. I let out a gasp and stand up all I can say is "Jean-Paul."The whole ride to the scene I said nothing. When we got there, I was in shock. I started taking photos. I only spoke when Gemcity asked if I believed in miracles. I said it wasn't part of my training and looked under the seat. I pulled out his credits and gun. Gemcity tried to convince me it wasn't him. I didn't believe it. All evidence pointed to it being him. Until Willy comes up to the squad room and tells us that the man only had minimal scarring unlike Jean-Paul would. Jean-Paul walks in and acts as if absolutely nothing happened. He fell in love with Josie. Jean-Paul happened to find out that everyone believed he was dead and took his stuff. Amy ratted on us. Jean-Paul asked if I had ever lied to someone I loved. I said yes. I wanted to say that it was him and that "To me you are perfect."And that "You had me at hello." But I just stood there.

A couple months later we were working a case on her boat. There were rats on the boats and Jean-Paul has a fear of rats because of his run in with the plague. Willy also believed that the victim had died of a disease. Jean-Paul then thought he caught said disease. We got out of there and Jean-Paul lived.

A mere week later we had a case where a boy was supposedly abducted. The boy didn't believe it. The boy was so much like Jean-Paul it is not even funny.

3 weeks from that we got another interesting case. We were staking out a storage locker. I got bored and pranked Jean-Paul by putting paint on the binoculars. There was an anonymous tip left on the hot line, when they found the girl who owned the phone she claimed she did not do it and let a man borrow her phone. She identified the man who borrowed her phone as the dead man. I had been expecting Jean-Paul to prank me back. A prostitute was who helped us catch the man at first. I was least expecting it when Jean-Paul got me back. He messed with my chair and when I sat down it broke.

The next week we went into a victim's house who had a dog. The dog was a military dog. Gemcity went in the back and the dog attacked him. Gemcity shot the dog then Willy bandaged it. Amy was mad at Gemcity for shooting the dog. We had thought that the dog had mauled his owner but Amy refused to believe it. She locked herself and the dog who she named Jethro in her office. She cleared the dogs name by taking him on base when he found another body. This one canine. He solved the murder and was a hero. The dog was up for adoption and Amy wanted him but, her apartment didn't allow it. So she asked Thom to take him and he did.

La Grenouille was found murdered and FBI started investigating. They assumed someone from NCIS did it so everyone was investigated. V.D. Spano lead the investigations. Jovie came back from the dead and tore Jean-Paul's wound right back open. No one in NCIS was found guilty. It was a hectic week but we got through it.

 **A/N I am so tired but wanted to get this out. There was too much to shove season 5 into 1 chapter. Cuz if you remember Baghdad and that's gonna be big because Ziva was jealous of Nikki, and I am slowly running out of names lol. And then came LA where unmentionable shit went down. And they were together for that, so I will be able to get a chapter out of it.**


	5. 2008 5x15-5x19

**A/N writing out Jean-Paul a million times is annoying, so I may abbreviate it to JP most of the time. 5x15 through the end of season 5**

I was making fun of Gemcity with his dog and JP walked in being nosy. We bantered a little then, we got a case. They had to send 2 of us to Iraq. I found out that Nikki wanted to go and I really wanted to go. In the end the assistant director, Michael Weston, sent Tony and Nikki to Iraq because sending me, an Israeli, would not be smart. We were then video calling JP when Amy mention something about JP and Nikki sharing a room. I was very jealous. Why couldn't Weston just send me. Why couldn't I be the one to share a room with JP. I could tell him. I could tell him everything but no. Weston sent as Amy called her 'Nutty neat Nikki.' The case was solved and the man was arrested.

I was then sent undercover, as a murderer's girlfriend. He had claimed that he was surprising me as to where we were going. I said I had a husband, and that he was my side hoe. Maybe not those words but basically. He had murdered another woman while in the house. I got a call from Gemcity with the distress word, Bernard. I said I was going to need a bathroom break. If there was one thing I was sure of it was the fact that I could take care of myself, no matter what. He grabbed my I was a cop and pulled a gun on me. I was forced to go to a warehouse. He told me that he killed those women for their husbands. He had a gun on my back and pulled the trigger. I dodged it and struggled for his gun. I got his gun and shot him. I was wrong. For some reason as I pulled the trigger my hands were shaking. It even hurt just to touch my gun afterwards. I couldn't let myself go home. It hurt. Tibbs ordered JP to stay with me. JP reached for my hair and I took his hand and pinned it. He said in a very hurt tone "I was just gonna tassel your hair. Sometimes you smile when I do that."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I don't know why I did that. I mean I can't handle taking care of myself and JP was all I had left.

We went back to the bar where I met the man. A man I had previously talked to asked me about it. I confessed that I was the fed. He then tasseled my hair I thought of it as what if it was JP. Amy started rolling around on skates for efficiency the whole case. She also found out he wasn't working alone. I took my anger out on the copy machine. I slapped it and punched it and kicked it. Tibbs sent us home early. JP tried to get me to go out with him. I rejected him but went out by myself anyways. The man from the bar saw me and talked to me. He described his girlfriend as someone very similar to JP. I said she sounded amazing because, I know what someone like that is like amazing. The next night I came back to the bar. The man asked me if I wanted to come home with him. I went home with him. He didn't know that I sleep with a gun. He reached over me for his glasses and I pulled my gun on him. Michael, the man, asked me if I was scared then claimed it to be a dumb question because I am an NCIS federal agent. I told him that I was actually Israeli. He then made some comment about me having killed someone before. I then asked him why everyone just assumed since I was Israeli I was a murderer. JP was suggesting that Michael was the murderer. He made me doubt my judgement. When Tibbs suggected to me that I need to trust my judgement I gave him my gun, Michael had touched it so his print was on it. I was right, he was not that murderer. But he found out, and he was mad at me,

Tony and I then had to go to LA to protect Anna, the director. The director gave us the day off. I knew I shouldn't but she was with Franks. JP was all about it, but I knew I shouldn't do it. I let JP take charge. We later ran into a woman who had been murdered with Anna's name in her pocket. We the. Tried to find her. She was off the beat and path and it was a long drive. Once we got there it was to late. She was gone. It was my job to protect her and she was gone. I loved Tony and I know I am parcially to blame but I should have been there. Everyone told me that there was nothing I could do. But I knew better. She was the director She should have had a person on her 9 o'clock and 3 o'clock at all times. But I knew that wouldn't have helped and we would just all be dead. There were 4 heavily armed men and all we have are 9mm. But maybe it would be better that way. Then I wouldn't have to deal with the guilt.

 **A/N ok so I know the Jenny thing wasn't in much detail but like I imagine it would be hard for Zi to talk about it. And she would just want it over with. Like Tony once said "handle with care"**


	6. 2009

A/N thank you all so much. This is season 6.

The day of Jenny's funeral Weston sent me back to Israel, sent JP on a ship and put Gemcity on the cyber crimes unit.

2 months later I was in Morocco undercover singing. I was wearing a dress that showed my whole back. It wrapped around at the small. I noticed a suspicious briefcase right as the place blew up. Tibbs had been given a new team. Lee was one of them. Amy was still there. She was counting the days, and she had apparently had a whole conversation with Tibbs about how long it had been. The bombing was connected to a case Tibbs was working. That's how he found out about me being in a bomb. Gemcity got his little geek workers to call him boss. Tibbs got him back to find me and call me. I was in my abba's office. Tibbs told me that he missed me. I told him that I missed them too even JP. abba sent me home. It turns out the reason Tibbs had a new team was, so he could find out who was a mole. JP called Gemcity and Tibbs in MTAC.

After the case was close Gemcity and I got reassigned to team Tibbs. JP did not. They still needed him on the Sea hawk. One day Tibbs walked in saying he got a call from JP. I jumped into action. I missed him. He was my best friend. I had come to accept the fact that we'd never be more than that. Or at least I pretended I accepted it. Gemcity's computer had been messed up, and he was not happy. Amy also missed JP. We both tried to join in on the MTAC call to him. JP came across something suspicious. He found an IT officer that had been murdered before he got on the ship and his stuff was on the ship, which meant there was a security breach. Weston sent Tibbs and I to go meet JP. I was so excited I couldn't handle it. Oh, god, why did he have this effect on me. When we got there, and he smiled at me it was like no one else existed. I was talking to him and I said he seemed older. I asked if he was still beating himself up about Anna he said "Not as much as I used to.

I then asked him if he was still drinking. He said "Not as much as I used to." I was in his quarters when I saw a picture of me from LA in a bikini pinned to a cork board. JP asked me if I wanted to be back in DC. What he didn't know is that I had a boyfriend. He said that I wouldn't want to talk about it but, my eyes wouldn't shut up, after the case JP got reassigned to D.C.

We then got a case that sent us to Still Water aka Tibbs' hometown. Gemcity and I got sent there with him. JP and Amy stayed home. I was walking around when I mat a very friendly old man. Tibbs later introduced him as his father, Jack. Tibbs had never mentioned his father before. There was this woman who used to know him. She said she still cared about him. I said that "Those feelings don't disappear overnight." I was speaking from experience. The car got blown up just as JP and Amy got there. It turns out Tibbs' dad got a car. A car that Tibbs had wanted for a long time. It turns out the woman and the victim were brother and sister and, the woman's husband committed the crimes.

A month later Gemcity was in a women's prison getting a witness confession when a guard was killed and the rest of them were held hostage. Tibbs went in and got us more info. The women wanted us to find the murderer. We thought it was one of the inmate's daughters. But it wasn't the inmate that Gemcity originally went there to get a confession for. She murdered him knowing he was raping the women and killed him. Or so she said none of us really believed it.

Then one of JP's cases reopened. It was from 3 years ago. JP was curing his hangover from the night before when Tibbs had asked if he was out last night with people. He was looking for an alibi. It started out when someone was at a hotel in JP's name. They found a dumped body and the impersonator had checked out the night. 2 witnesses had said he fit JP's description. That's when Renny Grant popped up. He was part of an open-and-shut case JP had while team leader but, we never found the money. Rule 38 implied that JP got to be boss again, and he did. It turns out Renny wasn't even guilty. JP was especially disappointed by this. When JP took over everyone was worried that Tibbs was going back to Mexico, Amy especially. Willy informed JP that Renny was in fact eating at a restaurant when the victim was killed. It turned out there was some sort of threesome going on with the embezzlement.

I walked in JP was on the phone with my boyfriend. When I came in I took the phone from him and talked in Hebrew. I could tell JP was jealous. We were doing background on the victim when we found a BOLO out for him. It was issued from NCIS OSP in Los Angeles. JP was then interrogating me about my boyfriend. I told him his name was Arif. Then Gemcity got to go play with the cool toys in OSP while JP was stuck here. I left JP there alone when I went to go have lunch with Arif. Amy was very worried about Tibbs going to LA because last time one of us didn't come back. At the restaurants where I was having lunch with Arif the song 'Even Now' was playing. The only reason I remember this is because it made me think of JP.

Even now, when I have come so far

I wonder where you are

I wonder why it's still so hard without you

Even now, when I come shinin' through

I swear I think of you

And how I wish you knew

Even now

In fact, I was wondering about him right this moment. Why was it so hard to move on.

Apparently Tibbs knew 2 of the people from OSP. One was a former CIA/FBI/DEA agent. The other the head of OSP he knew from hid days as a gunny. They were both in the corps together. JP didn't know that while I was in Morocco I was in a bombing and almost died. I later saw video feedback of him watching the video. His face was in shock. JP saw Arif in the video and had Amy run facial recognition. Of course the results were Arif Basar. The special agent who Tibbs knew went undercover as a man named Liam. This agent did not have a first name it was simply J, J. Becker. It turns out he was actually meeting with Arif and I got a call, so I could verify it. They put Arif on the screen and JP was staring at me while I was identifying him. Arif killed one of our suspects and basically all of NCIS and OSP was mad at him. I was annoyed at JP because, he thought I would not identify Basar. The case was shut, After the case J got shot. It was a shoot and run and the other male field agent John Quin was standing right there. The female field agent over there, Gabi Pina, was the one who told me about it. No one knew but we talked a lot.

I was telling my abba's agency that we needed an extraction on Arif when I heard gunshots. I ran into my apartment and Arif was laying on the floor as well as JP but JP didn't have 4 gunshot wounds in his chest. Tibbs and Gemcity went to check out my apartment when it blew up. Director Weston sent us to Israel. I caught up with some contacts and saw my abba. He made a comment about me wearing too much make-up and the about me getting there early. I told him I drove. He put JP in interrogation. Although I was pissed at JP but didn't agree with it. My abba took him to an assembly room but was interrogating him. I walked in on Tibbs and Weston talking about JP and his smart assery. Then JP asked my abba if he sent all his rogue agents to DC. I was talking to JP when he infuriated me. I pinned him to the ground. I straddled him. Any other time I would want to kiss him but right now I wanted to rip out his throat. Basar had killed a man. I helped him cover it up. I had no clue who I could trust anymore. First Arif then JP then my abba. I wasn't ready for Tibbs to betray me. Even though I didn't see it then I loved him more than I loved my abba, and he was more of a father to me than my abba ever was. When I found out that Arif was sent to me especially I asked my abba why I was not informed. He said he didn't know who I answered too anymore. I decided to stay in Israel. I told Tibbs about it, and he just sent me away. I as a little hurt. But, I let it go. My abba sent me to Somalia where I was kidnapped held captive and asked about NCIS.

A/N OK so there were a lot of alias' in this so here's some clearing up.

Callen- J. Becker (there was a kid in my little brothers yearbook whose name was just straight up J, and I was like wow and my dad pointed out that on one of my favorite shows there's G.)

Sam Hannah- John Quinn

Michael Rivkin- Arif Basar

Kensi Blai- Gabi Pina

I think that is all. Oh, and BTW there will be a sequel to this and this may not end the way you want it but the sequel will.


	7. 2010

Chapter 7

A/N here's chapter 7 aka season 7 Starting off in Somalia. This one is a super long so hang in their baby. (I hope the good luck charlie theme song is in your head for the rest of the day.)

I was stuck for around 2 months. My father never came for me. I mean what kind of hellatious agency doesn't have contact with their agent for 2 months and doesn't come to find them. Apparently JP, Gemcity, and Amy searched for a while to find me. They found out about the Damocles. It was a ship that got brought down. Believed to be no survivors. I was brought into a room with a bag on my head. When they took it off me JP was right there, Gemcity on the floor behind me. I asked why JP was there he said "Couldn't live without ya I guess." I told him to save himself. They said one would die and one would give them info. He had a whole plan. An escape plan. Gemcity and purposely got kidnapped. If they failed to contact Dubai NCIS would come looking for them. I tell them this apparently JP had given our captors the rundown of the team. He tells them that he's the wild card, and that our captor, Saleem, had 30 seconds to live. Tibbs then shot a bullet through the window knocking him dead. Apparently he was in a sniper nest waiting. Gemcity and JP helped me out, when we opened the door Tibbs was standing there and said let's go home. On the elevator to the squad room JP says just another day at the office. And god I missed his voice. Before I got off the elevator, I was a little conscious. I look at Tibbs who gives me a go ahead nod. I see Amy and Willy standing there waiting for us. We get off the elevator and Weston, who is on the stairs, starts clapping. Soon the whole office is. Amy touches my face, I think partly to see if I was real, and hugs me. Out of the corner of my eye I can see JP staring at me.

I went to Tibbs' basement to thank him. I thanked him for leaving me in Israel. When I didn't know who to trust he showed me, I told him I wanted back. He said I would have to talk to Weston. I walked in to the bullpen with JP talking about how attractive he was. I told him I found Gemcity more attractive to mess with him. Then, I went to talk Weston. He told me to talk to my father. I was going to my first psych evaluation when I helped JP and Gemcity with the case. JP and I kinda just stared at each other. In shock. In disbelief that we were both still there. I walked into Amy's lab, and she started yelling at me and standing up for me. She told me I should be ashamed of myself. I was. She then took me in a hug and told me she was worried. At this point I just wanted back. I no longer wanted to see my Father. I would no longer even think of him of my abba. Because he didn't come to save me NCIS did, No, Tibbs, my father, Jean-Paul, the love of my life, and Gemcity, my brother, rescued me. I walked in to the men's room to talk to JP. I told him that when he killed Arif I almost killed him. I told him that I trusted Halim and I trusted Arif and I could not afford to trust him. He said he was sorry. I said that it was me who was sorry and kiss him on the cheek. I told him that I should have trusted him. I was in Tibbs' basement waiting for him. I asked him why he had hesitation. He said he knew that I was sent to kill Halim. I told him that yes, I was. But I was not planning on following those orders. I thought Halim was innocent. He asked if I had lied to him I told him no, I had believed that Halim was innocent but, I would lie to him. Halim was my brother, and he was nothing and, I told him I was wrong about Halim and him. I told him that "When I pulled the trigger to save his life, I was not following orders." I asked him how he could even think I would be following orders. In more or less words. I tell him that he was gone and Imam, my father, was all but dead to me. And that the closest thing I had to a father was accusing me. All he said was OK. Tibbs must have talked to Weston because I started as an agent again the following Monday. I sat down along with JP and Gemcity glad everything was back to normal.

I was still not cleared for field work. I told Tibbs I had resigned from my father's agency and wanted to be an NCIS agent.

We got a case that brought me back to the Damocles. A body was in a bag in an ocean some shrimp fishers brought it up. Apparently he was on the Damocles. My only explanation was that he had died and fell out of a storing space. Gemcity then says that it appeared that the whole crew was executed. I was put into an interrogation room. Weston came in to interrogate me. He brought me back to the ship. We made our way on and the crew did not like us. Us being me and a private contractor. He went by Daniel Cryer. Daniel tried telling me to forget the Americans. He also scared me and I almost shot him. I was very uncomfortable when he was right up next to me and tried to touch my necklace. He told me to take it off. I said I'd sooner die. Then my father's agency showed up. They suggested I was a hostage and tried to get me. The man my father sent, Malachi, was on the boat with me. Chaos broke out and Malachi and I planned to take back control. Daniel killed a man to protect me on that ship. And then Malachi shot him. Amy found out when there were e slugs that were total misses at point-blank range which doesn't sound like me. Tibbs told me that my father was not a good man. Then he shooed Malachi and told him to tall my father to leave me alone. We talked about what happened afterwards. I told him that we had a mission, and he wanted it done. Tibbs put one finger sportively on my hand telling me not to bury it. I told him how Malachi tried to get me to stay but I went off and alone anyways. I told him how I was so close when I got overpowered. And how at that point I wanted to die. But, I didn't tell him that all I wanted was my family in those months. Tibbs told me that I never had a choice. And that Imam raised me to be a ruthless soulless killer. I told him that I didn't mean to live through it. He told me that that part of me died out there. I told him I was sorry, and he laid a soft kiss on the side of my head on my hair, which was in a ponytail. I was in the squad room a couple days later with JP and Gemcity arguing thinking it was good to be home when they put work on my desk. Tibbs then came in put a sheet on my desk and said "Get to work... probie." And those were some of the best words I have ever heard.

We then had a case when we were trying to solve why the power went out. With no power. There was a break in at the power facility. There was one woman killed. She was originally thought to be one of the intruders and a military woman. Then her "C.O." told us they were NSA. Then Amy found out that she was trying to stop the break in. One of the guard's who got shot, to divert attention, was the person guilty. JP was saying how he enjoyed being unplugged when the power came back on and we jumped on our computers. Tibbs just went over and turned his off.

We then worked with a child genius. It was 2 days before Thanksgiving. She was used to protect the military and think out situation. There were many kids like this. They enjoyed it. There were these collages on her wall. She used colores to translate to letters. In her collagges she was hiding frequency jamming signals. Then we figured that someone was probably selling them. Her mother had 3 suspicous 6k deposits. Apparently the money was sent from the company for the little girl, Angela's, work. The larger ammounts came from C10 approved by Debra Dalton aka the owner of the genius company's sister. I was on Angela's protection detail at Willy's house when she asked to read. Willy told her where his library was and asked me to help with the brining. I helped for 30 seconds and she was gone. Someone had taken her. When we found her she was at her home with her mother. There was a gun man there holding a gun to her head. I pulled the trigger oh him making him fall to the ground. Then the whole team went to Thanksgiving dinner at Willy's to celebrate.

The following major case was right before Christmas. There was a man who had been murdered while praying. We had a secret santa, JP got someone from HR who he really didn't know. Then Jack, Tibbs' father, came to town. I had to go talk to the victim's wife. She had had an affair with another marine. She also played softball and we were looking for someone athletic. The victim's father had paid other marines to shame the man for being muslim. His father was a marine and he had a military memorial. I practically had to force JP to give the lady in HR her gift. When he gave her her gift, a doll from her childhood, the lady almost cried. I think I fell more in love with JP if that was even possible. I told him that he was a good person and he asked if I wanted to spen Christmas the same way I had 4 years ago. I said that I would meet him at his place, which I knew the location of by heart from my many times being there, and headed to the store. While there I picked up a red wine, Tony hates white, some dinner rolls, ingredients for Baba ghanouj, a delicous israeli dish, some pita to have it with, ingredients for shakshuka with fennel and feta, the things for creamy tuscan chicken and the things for walnut snowball cookies. Everytime I go over to JP's we start by cooking and end up watching a movie on the sofa. I figured since I would be there all weekend might as well bring multiple things to make. I check out and put the grocies in my car. I head to JP's house. When I get ther JP answers the door in sweatpant and an OSU t shirt. He took the groceries from me and told me to go get changed. I walk into his room where he has the sweatpants I left out at his house and another OSU t shirt I change and when I come out Tony has put everything that needs to be in the fridge or freezer away and we mak dinner together. I make the baba ghanouj and grab some pita bread then head to the living room where JP has It's a wonderful life ready to be played. I sat down next to him curling my legs to my side laying my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around my waste. We stayed in that routine pretty much all weekend.

The first time I met JP's father we were in a case. His father was telling me how gorgeous I was and said I should wear my hair down more. It turns out that he knew a prince who was involved on the case. I was protection of another prince and I almost killed him. He was so annoying.

JP and I had been assigned to bring home a witness. We were there for 2 days the first day JP and I went out. When we got back we were both tired and got ready for bed. While I was looking for my pajamas JP threw a shirt at me. I noticed the fabric as soon as I picked it up. It was his OSU t-shirt. I squealed and ran to the bathroom. I put on short shirts and his OSU shirt. When I walked out JP was in his boxers. Your such a male I said climbing into bed. I'll take the couch he says. I ask him to stay. We had sex that night in Paris, it wasn't our first time but it also was not our last. We both collapsed next to each other "I love you" he whispers into my curls. He falls asleep soon and I curl up agaist him and nuzzle my nose into his neck. We fell asleep like that. In the morning we went to a cafe for breakfast. JP then went sightseeing. When he came back I said we had to go and once I got on his scooter he said we had a pit stop. He drove to the lock bridge and placed a lock on it I inspected it further and it said 'Jean-Paul and Sophie you are my sunshine on a rainy day.' I laughed at him and got back on his scooter and we picked up the woman. On the plane ride the woman kept suggesting that we were in love and all I could think is 'only if.' But I knew it would never be anything. JP was looking at his photos from Paris when he said we will always have Paris. He then said his favorite photo was the only one he got of me.

JP had a little incident where someone said they were in a commited relationship with him. Then we became involved in a case with a reporter. He was a little obsessed. I mean I walked into her house and he was in there playing the piano.


	8. 2011

Chapter 8

We got a case with a luitenant and chemical engineer. Her name was Clea. At the crime scene Jalmer rolled up her sleeve and there were some sort formula on her body. On her, and both arms. Amy became very obsessed with this. She was a genius. There was a continuation of this in her apartment. Amy said she had never seen someone so focused. Amy apparently saw a pattern in the midst of the chaos. No one else did. But, that didn't surprise me, Amy was the smartest person I knew. Amy and Tibbs even ended up having a fight. Amy came to her senses after Clea's mother talked to her. Amy solved the case and we arrested the woman. JP was dating a woman who wanted him to role play. She asked him to dress up as John Travolta from Saturday Night Fever.

I was sitting at Home looking through my mail when there was a very official looking package. I opened the package and in it was my passport. My United States of America passport. I walked into the squad room the next morning and yelled at Gemcity. "Yes Sophie?" He asks. "Look what came in the mail last night." I say showing him my passport. He takes it and told me that no one's passport photo looked as good as mine. I thanked him then we got a case. They pulled rank on me and made me go through a dumpster. We were reviewing a video when we saw JP's father got off the plane. Tibbs wanted to involve him in the case despite JP's best effort. JP's father was getting me into a venue. He got a little touchy and I pulled his hand up to my waist. I could hear Gemcity telling JP that he was getting a "glimpse of his future stepmother." I apparently got made. The murderer was in the venue and I got ordered to leave, when I was leaving someone called me Agent Ranier. A man grabbed me and I drop kicked him. Another tried to get to me but Senior punched him. JP had a rough childhood with his father and I knew this but, I truly thought he was trying to make up for this.

We arrested a woman whose credit card was flagged on the terrorist watch list. It turns out that she had just technologically pick pocketed someone. We went out and I got a match. My gut told me someone was behind us. At the same exact time I turned around and JP and I pulled our guns yelling drop your weapons. In Hebrew the woman my gun was pointed said that she recognized me. I turned and the man was a man I knew named Malachi. All JP said was "Oh, good the Israelis are back." The woman named Liat was flirting with JP and I did not like it. Gemcity was clearly upset with Malachi and Liat as was I. Gemcity pointed out that she was my replacement. I was in the bathroom waiting for Liat when she told me I didn't need to wait for her. I told her that outsiders were not allowed to be alone in the building. She congratulated me on becoming an inside and asked what my family thought. I felt like telling her that my family was happy to have me join them but I didn't. I just told her that just because she replaced my position in his agency it didn't mean she replaced me in his bloodline. She said I seemed to only care about how good she was with a gun. I clicked my tounge and told her that she had a cat named Bill. I was in the conference room basically interrogating Malachi and Liat when they told me that my father was coming to town. I did not believe them as my father had not left Israel in over a decade. All these years later Tibbs has told me that one night while him and my father were having dinner he refused to say my name. Which is one of the reasons that I no longer considered him my father. That and that he abandoned me in a desert. JP was saying how I was jealous of Liat. I just ignored him because I ultimately was. Amy tried to get me to talk to my Father again. I didn't want to. Like at all. While I was about to be on protection detail for Weston my father decided he should ask why I volunteered for it I told him it was to protect my director just to rub it in his face. He then said that he couldn't let his feelings get in the way. While in the car Weston made a comment about my driving and asked if my father was to blame. We went into a secondary entrance and there was a laser trained machine gun. I told Hadar to get my father and Weston to the safe house. "Sophie!" I heard Weston yell. I told them to go. Tibbs came into the area and shot the thing powering it down. We then got back to a conference room, and we weren't getting a status update which caused panic. Tibbs arrived at the safe house to find that it had been blown up. Liat was blaming me for this. She was talking about how great their safe houses were. Found a trail my father left. He wrote something in sand but, Liat erased part of it trying to be an over achiever but, I knew. I got there and I fought her. Back in the squad room Malachi started blaming JP/NCIS for the attack and that pissed me off, first she blames me, then she blames my home, then the one person I will ever truly trust. I yell at her then let it go she's not worth my time. It turns out it really was a former agent. As my father left he went to say goodbye to me and set an Israeli flag on it.

JP was being very mature when we came in. It was like overnight he was a new mature person. Gemcity and I were making movie references to try to get him back but nothing worked. Tibbs and I were looking for a missing person that was supposed to testify at a trial. I said that if I never saw a dead turkey again it would be too soon. He mentioned that I would probably see one on Christmas. I told him that I would be skiing with my friend from Miami. Gemcity and I later had a conversation about how weird JP was being. We both agreed that we liked him better when he acted 12. I was with our witness when he kept talking about JP and I and, how we had some sort of connection. JP and I were looking in on an interrogation room. When I talked about how he had grown up overnight. When he said he couldn't be responsible for everyone's feelings and mentioned Brenda Bittner, a woman who thought they were in a committed relationship. Apparently she was depressed and JP felt responsible. He mentioned that maybe he was going crazy. I grabbed his shoulders and basically yelled at him because even though I was dating someone I still loved him. And I would always love him. I told him that he wasn't crazy he was growing up, and that some lessons are more painful than others but, he needed balance and, that he did need to treat people more respectfully especially when it came to matters of the heart but, ultimately he was him and that's who he needed to be. He asked who he was. I told him that he was the class clown and that is why we lobed him. Gemcity and I walked into the squad room the next day and JP is still being way too mature. I sit down at my desk and start working. All of a sudden what sounds like fireworks go off and confetti falls everywhere. I pull out my gun and stand up. When it ends I look at JP and just say "you." We both smile and I even let out a small laugh.

For many weeks we have been chasing the port-to-port killer. He would clean the body, dress them in higher level ranks than they were in the military, wrap them in plastic, and ties their feet together. Same every time. We were working with another team. The team leader was a woman named E.J. apparently JP was offered her job while Anna was still director. JP and E.J. started dating. Now I was not jealous of this because I was dating a man named Ray. One of JP's old partners were murdered. JP was stoic about it and was acting like nothing happened. Gemcity and I were talking about it, and he asked what I would do if he was murdered. I told him that I would hunt him down and make him regret the day he was born but, he wasn't an ordinary partner. He replies with "Yeah, neither is JP." I had to agree JP really wasn't. We then picked up a man and I had to interview him. He smelled awful and I mean awful. It turns out that the murderer was really a police officer who was a dirty cop.

JP came in with an umbrella and I laughed at him. He insisted it going rain. We then went Virginia to get a body that supposedly killed by the p2p killer. EJ got custody of the case. I got to follow her around and overhear details of the case. It turns out there was a man the p2p killer tried to kill but failed and the man was really Kort. It turns out the p2p killer was in the building studying us. The p2p killer's name is Cobb. Amy was telling this to Franks when he walked in. I blew him a kiss and JP shook his hand. Mike got involved and fought the p2p killer outside of Tibbs' house. The p2p killer won and this hit Tibbs hard. It hit us all hard. JP and I were in the elevator and I had tears threatening to come out talking about how we could never take out every bad guy. There would always be another one. I said that I didn't think I could take anymore. I hugged his side, and he said that it would be OK. When the elevator opened Amy and Gemcity were standing there hugging. They joined us in the elevator, and we just stood there in a group hug. EJ and her team were searching a building when 2 of her men were taken down. One died and the other was very injured. We got word that Ray may be in danger when I got a lead on where he was I went there without any backup. I arrived the door opened and I walked in. I then got hit on the head and taken down. I was moved to a barn and my mouth was duck taped. Tibbs found me and pulled the tape off my mouth. Cobb wanted EJ. He wanted EJ because she was SecNav's niece. When it was all over and Cobb was dead EJ left, along with Cade. EJ said something about JP having Rota, and he said no sense wasting a good thing, I wasn't personally there but Tibbs later informed me. Ray and I were talking. He told me that we had a lot to talk about when he got back. He was leaving for a while. Franks got a full military funeral. Gibbs helped carry his casket and all. His daughter-in-law and granddaughter flew in from Mexico. The corners of the casket had a design on them. Tibbs never said so but we knew he made them. Tibbs handed the flag off to Franks' granddaughter and kissed his daughter-in-law on the cheek. We got a new SecNav the old one had had enough. The SecNav gave JP a top-secret case.


	9. 2012

My biography chapter 9

 **A/N so I tried to break this up more for the guest reviewer said it was hard to read and special agent Lorin in this is Abby Borin from CGIS. And if ya'll don't remember Gabbi Pina is Kensi from NCIS:LA.**

It started when I got my official NCIS creds. Gibbs came in and handed them to me and I almost cried. It was the 3rd most happy day of my life. My second being when I became an American citizen. My first being revealed later. JP was not there for any of them. Today I regret this. I know that him being there would make it 10 times better. JP didn't even want to go out to celebrate. I soon figured out he was undercover. He was working with EJ. Cade had got wrapped in. They all met in an alley one night and that's when all 3 got shot. JP was taken to a hospital.

We were working a case, and I was on protection detail. The man I was protecting was the "bad guy". JP called me to inform me of this. When he did I called him sweetheart. I smiled just saying it. It felt good. In this same time frame Amy found out she was adopted. She took it hard, but we were all there for her. I asked her what made a family. I asked if NCIS wasn't really my home and this really wasn't my family and the only family I had left was my father. She admitted that they were my family, and that a family was based off of love not DNA. When I got that settled I left for the day and JP got on the elevator with me. I was pressing the first floor when strong arms wrapped around me. I knew they were Jean-Paul's and leaned back into them. I looked up at his face and said "What do you want Jean-Paul." Using his full name.

He replied with "I noticed you called me sweetheart earlier, sweetcheeks."

"Your point being?" I questioned.

"Why don't you come home with me." He says going off topic.

"Are you asking me to have sex with you JP?"

"No, just come over we'll cook dinner and have a movie."

"You sure that's all you want?" I ask

"Positive." He says with confidence.

"Well that's a shame." I reply making my Israeli accent very thick and my voice very smooth. Following that with "Your knee seemed to enjoy that."

We got into JP's car and drove to his house. I scraped together chicken pasta from what he had at his house, and he had wine. It was very good. We watched When Harry Met Sally, Titanic, and The Notebook. He laughed about my love stories. When the last movie ended we were cuddled together on the couch my head on his shoulder and his head on mine. I made a suggestion and next thing I knew I was in his bed topless. These moments were the closest JP and I ever came to being a thing. I texted Gabbi in Los Angeles talking about this and apparently the same situation was going on with her new partner, John Verde.

We had to work a case with CGIS and agent Lorin. We were talking about how much Tibbs worked and that maybe he needed a new woman. JP decided to try to hook up Lorin and Tibbs. Lorin overheard JP talking and shut it down. She did suggest some of her friends that could be good.

JP said "They can't just be good."

Lorin replied with "Oh, they can be bad too."

I bit my lip and looked at JP he leaned in to me and whispered in my air "You know, you can be pretty bad too." I chuckled and continued on the case. We believed that the father in a family trying to get into the US was a terrorist. I was talking to his wife about it, and she refused to believe it. She caved a little and asked if I "had ever turned a blind eye on someone I loved."

I said I had and "it was a mistake" I was referring to my father.

JP found the perfect woman for Tibbs, but he had already dated her and shut her down. I asked Tibbs if he was lonely.

His reply was "You're never alone when you have kids. Night, kid." Planting a kiss on my forehead. This almost made me cry although I knew he considered me his daughter that was the first time I had actually heard it out of his mouth.

Then senior was back again. Metro found him in a car with a body in the back. We picked him up and brought him to interrogation. A new agent was starting Dorneget. He was a good agent but, he reminded me of Gemcity. Geeky but, would do anything for the greater good and, easily manipulated by JP. I was about to leave and Senior walked in. "Sophie," he yells and I turn around. "You look ravishing as ever." He then asked JP when he'd come to his senses and "sweep this gorgeous creature off her feet."

I let out a smile and look at JP thinking the same thing.

For Christmas this year JP and I did the same as we did every year. I ran to the store and picked up the ingredients for white chocolate dipped sugar cookies with peppermint kisses. And the stuff for Shakshuka with fennel and feta. Something we had 2 years ago. JP really enjoyed it and so did I. There was a nice red wine and I grabbed it. I checkout and head to JP's house. We cook dinner and then curl up to Elf, Home Alone, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, and all 3 Santa Clauses. We ended the night cuddled together my head on his shoulder and his head on mine. He turned to me and asks if I want to go to bed.

I reply with "No, Sophie stays here she doesn't move."

I feel him get up then he picks me up. "JP what are you doing? Stop!" I say laughing. He carried me with one arm on my back and the other above my knee to the bedroom.

He plopped me down on the bed then went to his dresser and grabbed 2 OSU t shirts and a pair of sweatpants. He threw a shirt and the sweatpants at me then went to the bathroom. I got changed and laid down in his bed. When he came out of the bathroom he got situated next to me and wraps his arm around my neck and pulls me close. I nuzzle my nose into his neck and rest my head on his shoulder while bringing my other hand to his face. We stayed like this all night needing to be touching constantly. Over the night I must have wrapped my leg around his body because when I woke up my leg was on top of him. I looked at the clock 0600 America has gotten me used to sleeping in. I roll on to JP straddling him and start kissing him. Starting with his lips moving to his jaw. In between I say "חג מולד שמח, Merry Christmas."

He opens his eyes groggily and complains. "Sophie it's 0600, chill."

"Come on I want to open my presents." I say joking.

"Fine," he groans pushing me off of him and going to the bathroom. I walk in and start to undress and get in the shower.

"I promised you I wouldn't sleep with you and you're making that really hard right now." JP says in a low husky voice.

"Join me," I say with my Israeli accent thick. That was something I learned to do and I also know JP loved it.

We climbed in the shower him washing my body and me washing his. When we climbed out I changed into the outfit I kept at his apartment. When I go out to the living room he gives me a gift from under the tree. It was wrapped in brown paper and had a white and red bow on it. I open it and there was a rose gold ring inside that had an infinity symbol with a silver gem in the middle and smaller gems following one side of the infinity. On the inside of the ring the phrase 'Forever & Always' was engraved. He explained to me that it was a friendship promise ring. That he promises never to leave me alone. I put it on my ring finger on my right hand. All these years later I still wear it but, on my left hand. I believe internally that we are married at the soul.

We were working a case when we stopped a truck. The driver climbed out. When the passenger climbed out it was a woman. It was EJ. I thought I finally had him and she comes back. I didn't know why I was thinking like this I had a boyfriend. One I was unloyal to but, a boyfriend nonetheless. I brought them coffee and muffins and when I came JP had a gun pointed at me I said some idiom wrong, and he corrected me. EJ and I were talking, and she asked me about kids. I told her maybe "one day" JP then asked me about Ray I told him he was back and JP mentioned how dysfunctional we both were in a relationship. I told him I was glad to have "someone in my life" as dysfunctional as I am.

He replied with "Agent Ranier do you really consider me to be in your life?" I smiled wondering if maybe we were both so dysfunctional because we were meant to be with each other.

Ray and I were still seeing each other, and he was in town. I didn't take long for me to realize he didn't appreciate me anymore. At least not the way JP did. JP loved me. We found out he had talked to the victim of our case and I went to go talk to him. I was mad at him for standing me up, and he said it was killing him. I got even more mad. He mentioned my father and I shut that down. He said something about never letting me down again then I walked away. That's when he got down on one knee. He asked if I married him. I told him to get up and stop making a scene. I then said I would have to think about it. Looking back I know why I didn't say yes but, I don't know why I didn't say no. I mean I was still head over heels In love with JP.

JP asked me where the ring was and I held up my right hand. "No, the other one." he said.

"You knew?" I angrily spat at him. "Why didn't you talk me?"

He said something about that being a secret all guys keep a "bro code"

I was talking to Ray, and he asked if I would go with him on a jet to tell his parents. JP came down and wondered what I was talking to Ray about. I told him and said I was "seriously considering it." I made a connection between a phone that called a suspect and Ray's number. It turns out that while trying to take down a terrorist he killed the victim then tried to cover it up. I broke it off with him, and we had someone arresting him.

Tibbs asked what he could do for me and I told him to just drive. We got back to the navy yard JP and I had a conversation about me finding someone. I said that I wasn't sure if I wanted to have kids and get married. And I was fine with that and content with my life. JP immediately came back with "content but, are you happy?" I fired back and asked "Are you?"

I got my stuff and walked out with JP and the suspect's husband he asked JP and I how long we had been a couple I told him we were just friends, and he said "That's good you hang on to that." Then Tibbs wouldn't let me be alone, so he took me to his house. When we got there he handed me a beer and got steaks out of the freezer and started a fire. He didn't say a word I knew what he was doing and I finally cracked.

"Why did I trust him. He murdered an innocent woman and then lied to me about it. I think subconsciously I knew not to trust him but, I didn't see it. I was unloyal to him you know." A small nod was all I got from him, so I continued. "It was JP. You already knew didn't you, of course you did you're Tibbs. I am sorry for breaking rule 12 and whatever one I just broke. I know I shouldn't have slept with JP but, it's like I have no control of myself around him. Why doesn't he see this. Why doesn't he know I'm completely in love with him." I go on some more and by the time I am done I have tears running down my face. Tibbs comes over and sits next to me then wraps me in a hug.

"I don't care that you two slept together. I am glad you can come to terms with the fact that you love him but, I am mad at JP."

I give him a questioning look, and he says "He's breaking my little girl's heart."

I laugh and mention that he didn't even know me until I was an adult. He said that I was still his little girl.

I ate some food then went upstairs to the guest room and fell asleep almost instantly. I slept a lot better than I had in a long time.

JP was reading his yearly evaluation and not talking when I came in. He hadn't talk for an hour when I finally came over and snatched up his report. I read that in the comment section Tibbs had written "Agent DiNardo is a good agent but is a little talkative." I laughed at this and said that Tibbs was being nice. JP was trying to stop talking and Tibbs noticed. He asked JP what he thought about the case and JP said he thought that Tibbs didn't like all his talking. Tin s said he relied on it and I think that really made him feel needed.

We got a case where we got involved with an arson detective. He knew JP and JP was affected by this. He was once again quiet. Gemcity and I wondered what was wrong. We went to ask him and saw him reading an old article. It was about a little boy in a fire and a college student who saved him. Gemcity asked "Is that you?"

I backed it up with "Be honest JP, is that you?"

"Yeah." Was all he said.

To make sure I said "You saved Jason from a fire?"

He said "It was the kids lucky day." and put away the articlle.

But I pushed him. He was walking getting ready for a basketball game I believe, and he saw a house on fire. He ran in and saved a little boy when the boy started talking about his sister and JP heard a little girl crying for help. There were too many flames and it was dangerous so JP made the decision to get Jason and himself out, and he couldn't get back to her.

I had a Pilates weekend planned with my landlord when we had a case including classified documents. I called her and told her I had to cancel. Jean-Paul heard this and asked me what I had to cancel I didn't tell him and it drove him crazy.

Jean-Paul got someone to tell him and he told me when we were on our way to Naples, Italy. We went there to get on a ship as undercover agents with a special agent Burley.

We missed Jimmyks wedding because of this psycho terrorists. JP and I were talking about what we hated about weddings. It leads to "The vows" I thought a minute and said "The ring," He returned with "The kiss." I am pretty sure it turned into the things we liked about weddings because we kind of just sat there staring.

The following day we figured out that the terrorist wasn't aftrer Weston he was after his car. JP and I evacuated the building, Gemcity was backing up files, Tibbs was helping someone disable the bomb, Amy was cleaning up her lab, and Weston was making sure everyone left. JP and I decided to check the elevators. While we were innthe elevator the place blew. Tibbs had come back in to get Amy and Gemcity was just leaving. Willy was on the beach when he got the news and he fell to the ground.

 **A/N I know that undercover as Jean-Paul Tony's last name was Ranier but, I said that was Ziva's last name so now Jean-Paul's last name is DiNardo**


	10. 2013

Chapter 10

A/N sorry it took so long to update. I wrote most of this in a day but, have been so busy. Haven't had time to finish.

JP and I got stuck in the elevator we were fine but, couldn't get out. My father called and asked if I was OK, then asked if we needed help to catch the terrorist. I told him that no, we did not.

JP decided it would be a good idea to yell into the phone "Maybe he could get us out of this elevator!"

My father asked if JP would ever change.

I told him that "No, JP will never change."

Willy was fine but, he had a heart attack. His heart attack made it, so he couldn't work for a while. He came back for the brain work but, no broad.

He was helping us with a case, and we were wrapping it up when Tibbs told him he was cleared for duty. I whispered "We are whole again." And just smiled.

* * *

Two young women were at the movies working and one of their father's came to pick them up. A van drove in out of nowhere and killed the young lady's father and kidnapped her friend.

I told JP that my friend Schmiel was coming to DC on layover, and he was going to see me. JP seemed to get jealous.

I don't know why but, this little girl that didn't get kidnapped touched my heart. We got all the field agents to stop investigating what ever they priory were and start finding this girl. The other girl, Lydia, was looking for a place to stay and I offered for her to stay with me.

Lydia and I were talking about losing loved ones, and she asked how you get through it. Just then I had gotten a text. It was from JP and it said "WHAT KIND OF NAME IS SCHMIEL?" I laugh and say we get through by lying on others to get us through.

A couple days later we needed a safe house. Lydia, Amy and I stayed at Tibbs' house. Amy had cooked dinner, and we were talking about our maternal sides. I thought for a split-second that it would be nice to have a kid. That thought was quickly wiped from my head when I remembered all the cruelty in the world.

JP was apparently talking to some lady about Schmiel when I walked into the squad room, and she said he sounded very wise. I told her that he in fact was and I loved him dearly for it. JP still didn't know who this man was.

We found the missing girl, Rosie, and made the break right before she was shipped to sea. The break was in a warped way beautiful. This young lady who had felt trapped like a little girl ran to her parents and when she got the duck tape of her hands it was as if she was spreading her wings and flying.

JP walked into the squad room, and I was in a dress getting ready to go out with Schmiel, and he made a comment about it. I introduced JP and Schmiel and Schmiel mentioned meeting a Dinardo before. JP and I caught on to the fact that he had met senior and Schmiel invited JP to go out with us. I basically dragged JP along, but we ended up having a good time. We were up until 0200 just talking.

* * *

Senior was in town for the holidays, and he insisted on staying with JP. This meant that JP and I couldn't have our normal Christmas but, I was excited that Senior was in town. Senior asked how small JP's house was because JP claimed it to be too small. It really wasn't that small he just had a single bed. Whenever I went over there I had to bring out his full size air mattress, so we could sleep together. I lied and said I had never been invited. Senior shamed JP for this.

Senior and JP got in a fight, so we were able to have our Christmas after all. We curled up to Elf, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Frosty The Snowman, Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, and The Year Without Santa Claus. All of which I had never seen and JP claimed that I could not be an adult until I had watched them. Apparently they were part of every kid's childhood.

When we were finished with all the movies JP stood up and picked me up. His hands right under my butt. I wrapped my legs around his waste and laid my head on his I first got there I changed into pajamas, so I didn't have to change. JP grabbed clothes for himself and went to change into the bathroom. I laid on the air mattress and smelled JP's OSU shirt I was wearing that smells like him.

JP enters his bedroom and comes and lays next to me. He turns and faces me. He plants a kiss on my lips and whispers "You are beautiful. " He then lies on his back and pulls me close to him. I nestle my nose into his neck and put my hand on his face. I wrap my leg around his body.

* * *

We were in a case when my father showed up. He claimed he wanted to make amends. I was skeptical but, still talked to him. I soon found out that he killed the victim. He asked me to still come to dinner with him at the director's house. He made me mad and I stormed out of Weston's house to tell Tibbs he was the murderer. I told Tibbs and a shooter came by and shot at the house.

My father died on scene. The director and I were fine, but he was tending to his wife who got hit. She passed away at the hospital.

When my father passed away I wasn't even that sad, I was more relieved. I was kicked out of NCIS and sent to JP's apartment with him. He told me that I needed to open up. Then started talking about sleeping arrangements. He left the couch open and when I asked about it he told me someone else was sleeping there.

Schmiel walked in and said "There's my Sophie."

I was genuinely excited to see him. Schmiel was like a grandfather to me. I hugged him and instantly relaxed. Schmiel was in the country and JP thought I might want to see him.

I turned to JP and barely above a whisper said "Thank You, JP."

I had been having nightmares since my father died and I guess that I had one in the middle of the night and JP heard me. He woke me up and told me that it was OK and that it was a bad dream. I told him that it wasn't and asked him to leave. He went to the kitchen to get something and when he came back he pulled me onto the air mattress with him. I fell asleep like I always did with him, my nose nuzzled in his neck with my hand on his face and my leg wrapped around him. I slept peacefully for the rest of the night.I was asked by Tibbs if the word tranquil meant anything to me. I told them that it was the middle name of Ilan Bodnar. We found out that he was the one who killed my father and Jackie. I went to Israel to bury my father and when I was at the airport JP met me there. He gave me magazines and sent me off. He hugged me and whispered "אַתָּה לֹא לַבַּד" or you're not alone in my earI

In Israel I stayed at my childhood home. It was an orchard of sorts. We have all kinds of plants like tzabbar, shesek, and

strawberries.

* * *

One day, JP and I were sent to babysit the director's kids for a while. JP was playing a video game with Jared and Kayla and I were in the kitchen talking. Kayla asked if their was something going on between JP and me.

I smiled and said "It's complicated, you wouldn't understand."

She quickly replied with "I am tired of adults treating me like I won't understand just because I am a kid. I am smart and I can understand."

I felt bad and said "Kayla, if I thought you could understand it I would go into detail but, it is a long story, and I am not even sure I understand it. In fact, I know I don't understand it. Yes, JP and I have something between us but, we are not dating. Were not just friends either though. I can't understand it but, rest assured that if I did I would tell you." With that she just nodded.

* * *

A woman walked in asking for the person in charge because her husband was killed and it was claimed Taliban. She didn't believe it because of a video he had sent. The man and their dog, Dex, searched buildings for bombs. I personally love dogs.

I was in the squad room with the woman and Dex, and I was petting him. She talked about her car breaking down and having to talk Dex onto the bus. She mentioned how it was hard because he wasn't a service dog and I reply with "If only they knew the service he did he'd be allowed everywhere." She smiled a little and it felt good to bring joy into this lady's life.

Tibbs thought it would be good to go back to the scene of the crime, and he took Gemcity and Dex with him.

I had a nice talk with Weston about his nanny hunt that had been going on. He had been going through nannies and none of them were good enough. I finally came to the conclusion that maybe he was subconsciously filling Jackie's place. Or maybe that he thought the nanny would replace Jackie.

We apprehended the killer but, before we could shoot him he shot Dex. Dex ended up being OK and was able to be retired and stay home with the woman. This was a huge surprise for her. She thought Dex was getting assigned a new handler and staying in Afghanistan. Tibbs totally surprised her. He got a medal of honor and the woman started crying. I mentioned that JP was being really quiet, and he said he was thinking about getting a dog.

Tibbs replied with "That's not a dog, it's a marine." I held on to that.

* * *

I had started tracking Bodnar with the help of Gemcity. My contacts around the world were helping me and it was all off books. One day we get a knock on the door. It was JP. He said he wanted in. I let him in on what we were doing then he asked when I would tell Tibbs.

When I did tell Tibbs he said that he had known all along. He then sent Jean-Paul and I to Rome.

* * *

It turns out that by the time JP and I would have gotten to Rome he would already be in Berlin. I was explaining why I knew this to JP when someone from my past walks in.

"What is mossad doing here?" I say with a tinge of anger.

"How do you know there mossad?" Gemcity replies.

"I know her" I say starting to head her way to follow her.

I get up to the director's office, and she greets me all buddy buddy.

"What are you doing here, Zaina?" I was mad. She had no right being here. My father had just died and the only thing she could think about was coming here.

She told me she was recently named the director of mossad. This made me so mad but, I tried not to show it.

She tried to get me to stay in the US and just put me in touch with her team. She still thought I was going to Rome. I let her think that.

While on the plane I had a memory from my childhood. My Ima and my father fighting. They were fighting about him cheating on her.

JP and I were in the hotel room in Berlin, and he was about to go to sleep. I hung up his clothes and he called me sweet cheeks. I laughed at him and continued. He said I was the type to "hang up her man's clothes." I laughed and said that when I do have a man the favors I offer will have "little to do with clothes."

JP told me I should sleep too and I climbed into bed next to him telling him that I could not sleep. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close like he always did when we slept together. I highly doubted that this would help anything but I put my head on his shoulder, my hand on his face and my leg wrapped around his.

We headed out later that night to a club. JP and I were dancing and I had another flashback to that night when my parents were fighting. I had talked to my father about it, and he danced with me. He told me that "One day, Sophie, you will dance with a man who deserves your love." I thought to myself that "one day" was today.

In that bar we did catch a Bodnar. Just not the right one. We caught Ilan's brother, Yanev.

JP and I headed back to the US with Yanev, and we decided to both stay at his house after putting Yanev in custody. We were driving and I told JP about Zaina and my father. I told her that without Zaina my life would have been different.

JP said to remind him to "thank her." And grabbed my hand.

He rolled away from the stop sign and promptly got T-boned. He went unconscious but right before he did he tried to grab my hand again. Bodnar was the one who T-boned us. He came up to the car, and he told me that I should have backed off. Then drove away with a getaway driver.

* * *

Once we were found we were taken to the hospital. JP broke his nose but was more upset about his car. I hurt my arm and it was put in a sling. I took it off as soon as we got out of the hospital. JP was clearly worried about me. I ignored him though.

I started punching a punching bag in the NCIS gym to strengthen my shoulder. JP noticed my bruised knuckles and got even more worried about me.

When I finally did find Bodnar he was on a ship. He knew I wouldn't shoot an unarmed man in the back, so he walked away. I followed him and I fought him. While I was fighting him he fell off the side of the ship. He hit the dock and died instantly.

Tibbs went with me to tell Weston that it was over. None of us were happy. Just relieved.

* * *

Then came the shrink. The shrink brought me into the interrogation room. I assume to intimidate me. He asked me if I had slept with one of my contacts. I got mad and all of a sudden JP came bursting in. He told the shrink, Parson, that it was over "10 seconds ago" JP was a little curious though and asked me about it.

I replied with "It was over, 10 seconds ago." And walked away.

"Hey!" JP yelled chasing after me.

"What, JP" I said to him stopping in my tracks.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around. I still didn't look at him, so he captures my lips in his. When I looked at him he continued.

"I don't care what you did or didn't do I love you."

Later on I was locked out of MTAC we started digging on Parson and found out that he was after director Weston.

We then were doing a little more digging and found out he was after Tibbs.

Tibbs told us to stay out of it, but we didn't. When I told him we were digging he got mad, he said he wanted to protect my job.

I yelled back at him that "It's not about my job it's about my family." And stormed out of his cabin and into the woods.

JP followed me out and the first thing he said to me was "Nice tantrum you threw back there."

I spit the words "Oh shut up!" At him and continued. "I know what he's doing I know he's trying to protect me but, I've always taken responsibility for my own actions. For my own mistakes and, this is no different."

I took a deep breath and said "Look I'm sorry if I hurt you in all of this. It was never intended. JP I care too much about our... friendship. I do not want it to be awkward between us."

"Hey," he said grabbing both my shoulders and putting kiss on the top of my head. "There's nothing awkward between friends."

I smiled and walked back to the cabin.

The whole team was talking about Parson when Tibbs walked in.

"What are you doing here, boss?" JP asked

"I work here." Tibbs said.

"Damn right he does." Amy said with a smile.

JP and Gemcity came up with some crazy plan. Which involved turning in our badges to help Tibbs. They asked me if I was in and I agreed. They told me I may not like how it ends and I told them that I had "never depended on happy endings."

We went to the director's office and turned in our badges and took responsibility for his actions, so he could continue as a field agent.

* * *

A/N the way they sleep whenever Tony and Ziva sleep together is based off a photo so if you look up couples sleeping and go to images you can find it lol. It is black and white and it is pretty obvious to tell which one it is.


	11. 2014

**A/N to those of you who tell me to check my grammar I am sorry. I write 1000-3000 words Sometimes they're not all perfect. I overlook it and I use a grammar checker. Chill. OK thanks for reading I appreciate it :)**

* * *

After quitting my job I had a lot of time, JP and I kind of started a thing. We didn't officially start dating or anything, but I was at his house. A lot. At one point I told JP I needed time. I went away for about a week. Then decided to go to Tel Aviv. On the train I tried to Skype JP. I missed him, but he immediately chatted with me.

 _Sorry I missed you._

I said with truth I wanted to see him.

 _Where are you?_

I really didn't know where I was mentally, so I told him where I was physically.

 _On a bus to Tel Aviv._

I wished I was there though, with him.

 _Tel Aviv? Exploring your roots?_

Hell why should I know why I am here.

 _Something like that. Reconnecting. Thinking._

I was thinking I just didn't know what I was thinking about.

 _Thinking about?_

Well shit what was I supposed to say.

 _At the moment, you._

I did think about him, a lot.

 _You and a million other things. I heard about SecNav._

SecNav was in a building that exploded. Supposed terrorist attack.

 _They haven't called us in._

I was losing hope that they would, Even if they did I wasn't sure I would go.

 _Want some company?_

was hoping he would ask that.

 _Yes :-)_

Why would I not want him to come.

Count to a million. On my way.

I smiled and closed my laptop.

Jean-Paul got fed up in America and had to stay. He couldn't come, do you know how much that hurts. The love of your life says he's coming then doesn't show? I do.

I went off the grid for a while. Why did you do this Sophie? You may ask. I don't even know, but I did. JP was looking for me I could feel it. No one knew where I was. Not JP, not Tibbs, not mossad. No one.

I sent JP a picture one night. It was of Halim and I. I said nothing with it.

What people didn't know is that I was hiding out in my childhood home. The orchard. I spent time going between the rows of berries and grapes. The fruit we grow here is the best I have ever had. I would often go through the rows picking the berries, and popping some in my mouth.

Memories from my childhood would be coming back. These memories built up angst.

Speaking of memories I met up with a friend from my childhood. She was apparently in love with Halim when I killed him. She hated me for it. We used to be best friends. Now she hated me. It's funny how the day you meet someone who will be part of your life forever you lose someone who had been in your life as long as you can remember.

One thing no one knows is that when I get extremely worked up I paint. I am a decent painter. Nothing special. I decided that instead of making myself go crazy I would buy some wall paints. Blue, purple, pink, red, yellow, and teal. I went to my old bedroom and laid a tarp on the floor. I got to work. On my wall, In black I paint a woman holding an umbrella. I then taped her off and covered her with a tarp. I took the paints and opened them I took some plastic bowls and put the different paints in each of them. I then took 6 plastic squeeze bottle and put a color in each. I would throw paint on the white wall then squeeze some excess paint on it to make it drip. When I finished the woman looked as if her umbrella was protecting her from all this colored rain.

I was in the house when JP came busting into the door. He was talking to me about returning. About why, I was running. I told him that I thought that with every man I killed there was another person crying for him. He showed me my I will list. I internally smiled. I was glad he had found it. It wasn't supposed to be found but it reminded me of something.

I rewrote my list. JP went to bury it with me. When we finished burying it JP tried to get me to go back DC with him, I told him I couldn't. I was changing. I was giving up the badge. He told me to be a grocery clerk just to come back. I told him I couldn't. I had to think. I also had somewhere to be.

JP and I had a delicious meal and were lying on the couch. Out of nowhere I realize that tomorrow he is leaving, and I may not see him again. Before I miss my chance and lose my courage I capture his lips in mine. He was confused for a minute then caught on. I pinned him down on the couch. Somehow he managed to stop me. He sat up and asked me if I was sure.

"I'm not sure about anything in my life right now JP." I reply fusing our lips together again. He picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. The rest is all a blur. The next thing I remember is the waking up with my head on his shoulder, my arm of his face, my leg around him, and no clothes in my body. I slip away to get dressed. I put on combat boots, jeans that flare at the bottom a white tank top and a tan jacket to top it off.

JP's flight left at 0400 in Israel, 2100 in DC. By the time he would arrive it would be 1730 here and 1030 in DC. At the airport JP still tried to get me to come with him. I once again said no. This time with no words.

"What am I going to tell people?" He says almost as if he just has no other questions.

I told him to tell people that "you were right, I need to start over."

He remarked that this would still not be enough for Amy. "Tell her that I am honoring Tibbs." JP questioned this.

"I want to make him proud, he told me to follow my heart and I know that I have to... I have to do this alone. I have to let go of everything or I will be pulled back to where I started. Tell Amy that for me, she will understand." I explain.

I told JP that I may call Tibbs, but I didn't know what to say. He reminded me that Tibbs was a good listener.

"Jean-Paul, you are so..." I start

"Handsome, funny, what?" He replies joking.

"Loved." Is all I can get out before our lips are locked together. Looking into his eyes at that moment almost made me go with him, but before I could do anything insane he speaks.

"Okay. This is not easy." He starts walking backwards towards the plane and says "Hardest 180 of my life."

He turns around and climbs the stairs to the plane. Right before he gets on he looks at me. I give him my biggest smile, and he returns one with a wave. As he gets on though my smile quickly disappears and turns into tears.

It was around 2300 in DC when I finally called Tibbs.

"Hey, Ziver." He says.

"Tibbs, that doesn't sound right, Abba, dad, father. Tibbs what should I call you now?" I question losing all words that were in my head.

"Abba will do just fine, kid." He replies.

"I need to tell you something." I say with a tinge of urgency.

"What is it?" He asks with the same tone he always does. Blunt yet calming.

"I'm not staying here." I say. "In Israel I mean."

"Where you going?"

"Los Angeles. I am staying with Gabbi Pina from the field team there."

"Glad you"ll be in the same country. When you leaving."

"First thing tomorrow. It is an 14-hour flight. I am leaving at 0400 which means it will be around 1800 there so when I get there it will 0800. So I'll only lose 4 hours of the day." I say.

"Hey, kid," he says

"Yes, abba?" I say we were both testing out our new names.

"I am proud of you." He says and with that I let another tear slide down my cheek.

"Thank you." I say.

Eventually it gets late for him, so I let him go and went back to sleep. Thinking about the last week. It was not easy and it won't be getting any easier.

* * *

 **A/N I am so excited. I finally get to do whatever crap shit I want and not have any story line to follow. Well besides the kid but, that's cool. Like the past 11 chapters I have been loosely following the show and the episodes now I am free of that. The only guidelines I have now are Tali, and I am so excited you have no clue. Also, 2 chapters in 1 day. Praise me. K bye.**


	12. May 2014 - February 2015

**A/N thank you so much for the reviews but, Rosalina I have no clue what yours said. I tried to translate it, but now I am even more confused. Nicholas Adams poses as Martin Deeks**.

* * *

The rest of the day I spent packing everything I wanted to bring. Gabbi told me that she had a guest bedroom set up with a bed and a dresser in it. I packed a lot of my clothes in boxes and put shipping labels on them. I packed about 2 weeks worth of clothes in a suitcase along with my toiletries. I took a book for the plane along with my laptop and charger.

I get to the airport and go through security. I was at my gate when I hear a "Sophie!"

I look over and Tibbs was standing there. "Abba," I said astonished.

"I just wanted to say goodbye in person." He says.

"Well, goodbye, Abba," I say.

"Don't be so sad to see me go." He lets out a laugh and continues. "I wanted to ask you something though."

"I can't read minds, Abba, just tell me."

"When you come back, would you consider letting me adopt you." I feel my jaw drop a little as he continues. "It will make it easier for me to leave you money when I leave and maybe even leave you my house. It will also make things more official between us.

Not that I think we need a legally binding document I just think it will be nice."

"I would love that, Abba." I continue and wave "Bon Voyage."

I get on the plane. I kind of regret it, but I knew I had to do it.

When we landed I got off the plane and went to baggage claim. I got off an escalator and basically got attacked. I didn't realize what was happening at first and fought her. We both ended up on a floor and 2 security guards came and tried to pull us apart.

Next thing you know the mysterious person and I weren't focused on each other anymore and pinned the 2 guards on walls. The mystery girl and I looked at each other and I realized who she was. It was Gabbi. I let go of the guard and ran to hug her.

"You're jumpy. You being followed." She whispered in my ear.

"Nope just cautious I guess, maybe homesick." I replied.

"Got it." She said when we felt a tap on our backs. We turned around and it was the two officers.

"We're gonna have to take you in for assaulting a police officer." They said.

"Federal agents, back off." Gabbi said showing her badge and returning to me. The two police men walked away clearly mortified they were just beaten by two "petite girls."

I go to get my luggage and everyone is staring at either Gabbi or me. I walked back to her and said: "Well that happened." And let out a laugh.

We walk out and get into her car. "Ooh, nice." I say.

"Yeah. It just got replaced. I totaled it." She replies.

"Did you total it or did a psychopath total it?" I question.

"Oh a psycho person blew it up, but our agency replaces them." I let out a quiet laugh.

"JP would love that." I said flashing back to when Bodnar T-boned us.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

We rode almost back to her house in a comfortable silence. About 2 minutes from her house she says "Hey so Adams and I are officially a thing, so he is over a lot."

"Okay." I reply. At least she had her love of her life. Gabbi and I had been in similar situations for a while now. JP and I and Nicholas Adams and her were like meant to be.

"I may have also told him about you." She says like she would get in trouble.

"Gabbi..." I say frustrated. "Fine. Just don't tell anyone else."

"I won't. Promise. Adams knows not to either."

"Okay. Then I am not mad."

We pulled up to her house and got out. I walked into the house and Adams was in the living room on his computer.

"Hi, baby," Gabbi said walking in.

"Hi, Gabs." He said standing up and giving her a kiss.

I smiled glad for my friend. "Oh sorry Soph," Gabbi apologized. "I forgot introductions. Adams, Sophie. Sophie, Adams."

I smiled and shook his hand. Gabbi led me back to my room. It was gray and yellow. There was a queen size bed in the room with white comforters on it. It had some white pillows with yellow accent pillows along with a gray cover across it. The room was carpeted with gray walls. The door was white and there was a big window on the opposing side of the room. It had white sheer curtains over it. On either side of the bed, there was a small nightstand. On the side closer to the window there was a lamp. The dresser was white and was facing the foot of the bed.

I set down my luggage and flopped onto the bed. I crashed there for a few hours. When I woke up, Adams was still there. Gabbi told me that neither of them could cook. I laughed and told them that maybe I would cook for them, but not tonight. I had just wanted Chinese food. They mention knowing this place and that they'd pick it up. I stayed at home on my laptop. It took everything in me, not to Skype JP.

They finally got home with Chinese food and had stopped at a bakery. They brought home cronuts. They were cinnamony and delicious. We ended up staying awake until 2300.

Adams and I ended up getting along really well. Gabbi and I became best friends very fast.

About 2 1/2 months after I moved in I got what I thought was the flu. I started throwing up a lot and didn't want any food. I was talking to Gabbi who had taken time off to take care of me when she mentioned that maybe I should take a pregnancy test.  
"What? No. There's no way I'm pregnant." I said truly believing it.

"C'mon. No way, There's a way." Gabbi said full knowing that there's a way.

"No, Gabbi the last person I slept with was Jean-Paul and that was... OH MY GOD!" I was shocked "2 1/2 months ago. About the time it would take to start showing signs of pregnancy. Gabbi Whiskey Tango Foxtrot am I going to do. I don't have enough money for my own place. Gabbi, I'm not ready."

"Okay Soph, take a deep breath. It will be fine. You can stay here. You can turn my office into a nursery. Okay, just chill." She said trying to calm me.

I nodded and said "Just one question. How do you afford a 3 bedroom house in downtown LA." I let out a laugh while asking.  
"I don't eat for weeks." She answers joking. "You should probably take a pregnancy test now. You don't even know if you're pregnant." I laugh and follow her to the bathroom where she gets out a pregnancy test for me.

I take it that 3 minutes felt like three years. Then I saw it. The tiny very faint + I was pregnant. It was JP's baby.

I had to call Tibbs When he answered all I said was "Abba."

"Yes, Sophie?" He said recognizing my voice.

"I'm pregnant," I say with tears in my eyes I was terrified. Look at me a grown ass woman who can't even go 3 months without calling her daddy. Now I had to be an adult and raise a child. I didn't want to make the same mistakes as my father, but I didn't know how to stop from doing that.

"That's good, kid. I know you'll be a good mom." Abba said being totally supportive.

That was all I needed. I broke down in tears. "Abba, I'm terrified. I can't raise a human. That's a living object. Gabbi won't be any help either she can't even keep plants alive."

"Hey, you listen to me. You will be an amazing mother, Soph." Hey said trying to calm me. "You know why"  
"No," I said through tears.

"Because half of the parenting is love, and you have one of the greatest capacity for love out of anyone I know." I didn't understand how he was able to stay so calm all the time.

"Abba, you make a really good father," I said realizing that I felt 10x calmer after talking to him. I hung up. I didn't call JP. What was I going to say? "Hey, JP, I know I said I didn't need you then I slept with you and now I'm pregnant." No, I needed to let go of him. Of everything.

Over the next 6 months, we cleared out Gabbi's office and got a nursery set up. I didn't want to know the gender of the baby, so I made it gender neutral. The room had carpet, but we took it out and there was hardwood underneath.

I put a white fluffy rug on the ground and painted the walls white. There was a large window in the room and I put a dark green curtain over it. To complement the curtains I put 3 paintings of plants in the middle of the room hanging on the wall.

Under the painting, I put a white crib and inside I put a brown teddy bear next to a knitted bunny. It was from Amy. Of course, Amy didn't know it went to me. She thought it was for charity. Tibbs convinced her. Tibbs sent a stuffed dog along with it. It was a light tan with brown ears and a brown spot around its eyes. I sent him a letter to thank him. I guess in return he sent me a present. I opened up the package and inside there were two things. One being a small box.

It was made completely of wood and I could tell by the careful craftsmanship that Abba made it himself. I opened it and on the lid, the words "kill painful memories by creating new ones" were engraved. Inside were photos and photos of my days from NCIS. There were photos of Gemcity and me, JP and I, Abba and I, JP and Gemcity, all of us as a team, Willy and I, and Amy and I. Basically everything.

The bigger of the two things was a rocking horse. It was made of birch wood and the two rockers on the bottom were stained pink. The hooves were also pink along with the mane and tail. I had to call Abba to thank him.

"Hi Abba," I say as he answers.

"Hey, Kid, I was wondering how long it would take you to call."

"Well, these are amazing. I couldn't just not call and say thank you." I said.

"Oh, those. I just built whatever the wood told me to." He said humbly.

"Abba, you do know I don't know if I'm having a girl or boy right," I said.

"My gut tells me you're having a girl." He said

"That explains it," I said letting out a stifled laugh. We talk for a little while longer. He says that he needed to go and I let him.

The next few months were a mix of excitement and angst.

When the day finally came, Gabbi rushed me to the hospital. I signed in under an alias. After 7 hours of labor, I had a beautiful baby girl. I hadn't been thinking about baby names but when I saw her I knew. Her first name was from my sister and her middle namesake was my mother. Yarah Asriyah Ranier. I could have given her JP's name but I made the decision not to. Yarah entered the world on February 21st, 2015.

* * *

 **A/N I have a website. The link is in my profile bio. It is an organizer for this story. When stories go on for a while I feel they get confusing I will also add in all alias's at one point.**


	13. March 2015-October 2018

**A/N some words are randomly Hebrew so some soft translations. nekhdah means granddaughter. Laila tov means goodnight. And yom huledet means happy birthday.**

* * *

The first couple of months were hard. It turns out being a single mother living with your best friend and having no job is hard. I considered calling JP a couple of times, but, I was terrified. I thought it was too late. It had been almost a year since we last talked. Gabbi helped me so much with Yarah.

I didn't want to push a religion on Yarah because JP was technically a christian, and I was Jewish. I did though, make Gabbi and Adams her legal guardian if something happened to I. If something bad happened to me Gabbi knew to go to JP and give him the option to raise her. I didn't want to flip his life upside down, so he was not legally binded to anything.

Then the day came around, February 21st, 2016, Gabbi picked up a small cake and invited Adams. I called Tibbs and told him about the small celebration. He insisted on flying in. He said "I can't let my nekhdah turn one before meeting me." He took a couple of days off and spent around 4 with us. The celebration was small and sweet. The only thing that could make it better was if JP was there. Tibbs got the idea to videotape the celebration. For me to look back on or if I ever decide to let JP know about her he didn't have to lose all of her childhood. "Yom huledet" Tibbs whispered to Tali multiple times. I could tell he was very proud of his granddaughter.

On Tibbs' last night in LA Gabbi went out with Adams and Yarah was already asleep. I was flipping through TV channels when it landed on The Sound of Music. I stopped since it was my favorite movie and all of a sudden started laughing. "What's so funny?" Tibbs looked over and laughed.

"Just remembering the first time JP saw this movie. It was after a long case and I went to his house as I often did. I had changed into the sweatpants I kept at his place and one of his OSU shirts. I was looking for a movie to watch while he was finishing dinner. I noticed he didn't have The Sound of Music and it was my favorite, so I said that I would be back when I ran to get it. I got back to the apartment and practically had to sit on him so that he would watch it with me. He admitted that it wasn't the worst movie he'd ever seen and added it to his collection." I said smiling the whole time.

"So, what I have gotten from this is you and JP were sleeping together a lot more than I thought."

"That's not even true, I just miss him." I say questioning if I should tell JP for the 1,000,000th time.

I broke down into tears all of a sudden feeling emotionally trapped. Tibbs pulled me into a hug. "Hey, you have me and you know you can call JP. He misses you I see it every day. If you wanted him back and if you called him he'd be there in a second."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I want to see him, but I don't want to ruin his life. You know he doesn't settle."

"He's pretty settled on you, he hasn't dated anyone and as far as I know slept with anyone in the last 21 months since you left." He said and it made me feel so much better.

We stayed with Gabbi for another 9 months until I felt it was time to move on. Gabbi was moving in with Adams and I didn't want to be invasive.

I packed all of our stuff and had it shipped back to Tel Aviv. To the farmhouse.

Gabbi and I were sad to be parting ways but, promised to stay in touch. I packed up Yarah and went to the airport.

We got through security successfully each of us only with one carry-on, Yarah had a stroller that converts into a car seat. I was waiting to board and was at my gate when I decided to call Tibbs.

"Tibbs." He said in his normal short tone.

"Abba." I said softly

"Hey Sophie, How's Yarah?"

"She's getting big." I say laughing.

"Why did you call?" He said

"Don't be so excited to here from me jeez" I say still laughing.

"You just usually have a reason for calling."

"You're right. I'm leaving L.A. and America." I pause for a minute. "I'm going back to the farmhouse."

"Yeah." He said obviously wanting more out of me.

"Gabbi is moving in with her boyfriend, Adams and I wanted to be out on my own." I said

"Good for you, kid." He said.

I realized how late it was in DC and realized I should let him go. "Well Abba shalom, laila tov."

"Laila tov." Tibbs said before hanging up.

Yarah was upset I didn't let her talk to saba and was fussy until we boarded. Besides that, she was good the whole flight. We had a layover in London for around 3 hours and I drove Yarah to see Big Ben to get her out of the airport.

We boarded the flight again and returned to the farmhouse. I gave Yarah my old room, painting and all. I kept the same white crib and white rug in the room. I added a white arm chair in the corner with a rounded, wicker footstool. I put the rocking horse in the opposite corner and hung shelves on the walls that Tibbs built Yarah for her birthday. He also built her a crescent moon shaped chair. It had wooden pegs keeping it up straight and cushioning making it comfortable to sit in. There were stars painted into the side and it was absolutely gorgeous.

I made (all by myself yes, I know.) a floral letter 'Y' to hand on the wall. I hot glued artificial blue, purple, and hot pink roses to it, I occasionally threw in an artificial leaf and it ended up looking really good. I was proud of it and hung it above her crib.

After around 2 weeks the orchard got a little boring and I decided to do something with the land. I bought chickens and started raising them. Yarah absolutely loved them and wanted more animals. One day, I made the decision to take her to the shelter maybe get a cat. She dragged me into the dog area and a Belgian Malinois caught my eye. It was a soldier. His owner was a marine, an American marine that died here. The dog ended up in a shelter and I just couldn't let her go. I decided to adopt her. I named her Samara and Yarah fell in love instantly.

We took her home and I gave her a bed and some food. She was more a fan of the couch than her bed and no matter how hard I tried I would give in and let her up. I let her roam free at night, and she would often sleep right in front of Yarah's crib. I eventually put a bed in Yarah's room and Samara would sleep there every night.  
In the morning I would get up and make breakfast for Yarah and I before she woke up and Samara would be up with me. Once Yarah ate her breakfast I would get her ready and change into workout clothes. Then go for a run with Yarah in a stroller and Samara by my side. Samara was very good with the chick, and she never threatened to harm them. For 6 months the 3 of us lived like that. Happy. No worries in the world. Then my past came back to haunt me. Enemies were popping up left and right. Threatening my life.

I had Yarah sent to Orli telling her to send Yarah back to America. To give JP the chance to be her father. But, to make sure that if he didn't want to take her on then he didn't have to, Gabbi would take her. I had a go bag packed and I threw a picture of JP and me in there.

I took Yarah and led her to the back of the orchard. There was a bomb shelter back there. I had brought her bed a big bag of dog food and her food and water bowls. The shelter already had a cot, a sleeping bag, imperishable foods, and gallons of water in it.

We took shelter there for a week until one day I came out and all but the west wing of the house was gone. Burned in a mortar attack.

So I ran. I took Samara with me, and we ran to that special place of ours. You said that we would always have Paris. You were right. At least I always will. I Paris I will stay. That is until you come find me. If you find me. I have been. Here for the last 2 ½ years. Not really quite sure of where I am going. All I know is that I want you to find me. I want to see my little girl again. I want to see her smiling face as she runs around the berry bushes picking them and eating them with Samara at her side making sure she doesn't get hurt.

I want to catch my little girl up late at night singing to Samara in Hebrew.

I want to read to little Yarah so much that she knows all the lines even though she can't read.

More than anything though, Jean-Paul, I want you back. I want us to be a family. I never thought I'd say this but I want to be your damsel in distress that you come to rescue.

* * *

 **A/N OK ya'll so that was the end but don't fear. There will be a sequel. It will be out either today or tomorrow. And just a quick refresher. Ziva or "Sophie" is hoping that Tony or "JP" will see this and recognize the alias' and the story line and that he would come find her. This chapter was from March 2015 ish to October 2018 (now)**


End file.
